dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lantern
Lantern is a Prequel to the Assassinverse's Undead. It stars Hal Jordan and how he became a Lantern. Cast * Nolan North as Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern, Anti-Monitor * Grey Griffin as Carol Ferris/ Star Sapphire * Troy Baker as Sinestro, Dr. Polaris * Kevin Micheal Richardson as Parallax * John Dimaggio as Kilowog, Tattooed Man, Atrocuis * Tara Strong as Aya * Dee Bradley Baker as Larfleezetle * James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardener, Evil Star * Drake Bell as Blue Beetle Episodes Season 1 # Hal Jordan a test pilot for Wayne Enterprises gets crashed by a mysterious man. He gives Hal a Green Lantern Ring saying that the Ring choose you. Soon he went to a Planet named Oa with the ring guiding him. Soon he gets greeted by a man named Sinestro. He says that a creature named Parallax is attacking the base. # After defeating Parallax Sinestro starts training Hal, Hal then meets a group of blue skined little people named the guardians who have a vote on wether or not Hal should stay a lantern, some say no but most say yes so Hal stays a lantern. When Hal gets back home he asks out the woman who trained him, Carol Farris, on a date which she agrees to. # Soon Hal faces a man named Tattooed Man who can create anything with his back which is a tattoo. And he captures Carol Ferris. Soon after Hal defeats Tattooed man it shows Sinestro with Green Lantern rings, and gives it to a mysterious man. # Hal is sent on his first mission where he meets his two partners, a robot named Aya and a large alien named Kilowog, and another type of lantern, an orange lantern named Larfleeze who is his target since he stole a few green rings. # Hal finds a teenager named The Blue Beetle. Soon a Green Lantern named Guy Gardener doesn't trust this Blue Beetle. Soon Parallax targets Blue Beetle and Possesses him. So Hal, and Guy must work together to get Parallax out of Blue Beetle. At the ends it shows Carol finding a Violet ring. # After getting Parallax out of Blue Beetle, Hal is possessed by him and he then knocks out Guy and takes his ring before leaving. When Blue Beetle finds Hal he fights him but Hal is eventually defeated and is cured. It then shows a woman in purple talking to a yellow lantern who is revealed to be Sinestro. # Soon Hal gets attacked a by a woman named Star Sapphire. Soon Hal when he takes her mask off. Star Sapphire is actually Carol Ferris. Soon after that discovery him, and Sinestro fights a man named Dr. Polaris. At the end it shows Sinestro in a Green Lantern prison releasing all of the inmates including Star Sapphire. # Hal, Kilowag and Aya go to find Sinestro but are attacked by Larfleeze who wants Aya since she's shinny. After defeating him they continue their search, at the end it shows Star Sapphire telling Larfleeze that she can get him "The shinny." # Soon Hal faces Tattooed Man, and Dr. Polaris. While Larfleeze soon steals Guy's ring which he made very shiny. Soon Hal faces Sinestro who has Aya's ring. # Sinestro tries to use Aya's ring but he can't, Aya then explains that Sinestro is no longer worthy of the ring and is more worthy of his yellow ring, meaning Sinestro is better at instilling fear than out running it, Sinestro then uses his ring to knock out Hal and Aya before running away. When they wake up they are greeted by Star Sapphire before they fight her. # Soon Hal tries talking to Star Sapphire to make her remember that she is Carol. But when he was talking to her she wipes him out. Then it shows Aya and Star Sapphire fighting. Then Aya punches the ring off of Star Sapphire. At the end it shows Sinestro talking to a big Tiger Shark. # Shark attacks Hal but Hal beats him, Sinestro then shows up wearing yellow armour, when he talks he sounds like Parallax which means that he has been possessed. # Soon Hal battles Sinestro and Sinestro says that he had Parallax posses him, and that he is Very powerful. Soon They Clash with The rings with at the end Parallax gets out of them, and they clash. Soon with Paralax dead along with Sinestro it shows a red Lantern watching Hal. Season 2 #After defeating a man named Black Hand Hal returns to Oa where he is sent on another mission. When Hal, Kilowog and Aya make it to the planet they find a large pond which has blood instead of water, other than this the pond seems normal but then two Red Lanterns named Zilius Zox and Skallox rise out of it and attack Hal, after this they go to meet with the Red Lantern's leader who Kilowog says is named Atrocitus. #Atrocitus says to Hal that he has captured Guy Gardener. Soon Thousands of Red Lanterns attack Hal, Kilowog, and Aya. At the end they escape with Guy. #When they get back to Oa the guardians yell at Hal and the rest because they have given Atrocitus a reason to go to war, after this a small army of Red Lanterns who are led by a cat named Dex-Starr attack. #After Hal defeats the Red Lanterns he tries explaining that Atrocitus has captured Guy, and he had to save him to the Guardians. The Guardians now think it is all Guy's fault for getting himself captured. Meanwhile a man named Evil Star is talking to Atrocitus. #Dex-Starr meets Zillius Zox and Skallox who are afraid to face Atrocitus since it has been said that he is the most destructive creature in the universe. Evil Star convinces Atrocitus to destroy the Lanterns himself. While traveling Aya and Kilowog are attacked by Atrocitus and are almost killed. #Soon Hal finds an Injured Aya, and Kilowog. Soon he realizes something very scary He, and Guy are the only Green Lanterns left. So they must work together to beat Evil Star, and Atrocitus. #When Guy and Hal find Evil Star and Atrocitus it turns out they have all of the Lanterns, they fight and it ends with Guy captured and Hal retreating. At the end Hal collapses on a planet where he is saved by a Blue Lantern. #Soon The Blue Lantern tells Hal that Guy was always like Sinestro. He was going to betray the Green Lantern Corps. And The Blue Lantern also says that He was a Red Lantern. And the reason he can still use the ring because they don't know he is A Red Lantern. While Guy kills Atrocitus, Guy then becomes the new Red Lantern Leader. #Hal confronts Guy but Guy punches Hal before walking away, Hal then launches Guy in to a rock which causes a fight between them. When the fight ends Guy makes Hal leave. While flying back to Oa Hal is attacked by Evil Star but Guy knocks Evil Star miles away, Guy then tells Hal that he doesn't like him but he doesn't hate him either. #Soon Guy in Green Lantern clothes goes to the Guardians to kill them. First he talks to them that Atrocitus is dead, but the war isn't over because he is the new Leader. Then he attacks them, but Hal comes in to Protect the Guardians, and try to defeat Guy. #Guy starts yelling at Hal but then Hal punches him in the gut before kneeing his head which snaps Guy out of his anger, Guy thanks Hal but the guardians are very angry at him and say that Guy will never be alowed on Oa again, Guy has no problem with this and leaves. When he gets back to the Red Lantern's planet Evil Star is standing on a pile of knocked out Red Lanterns, he then says that Guy will join the pile. #Soon Evil Star begins killing off Planets. The Guardians are unpleased and Has find the other Lanterns to defeat Evil Star. Soon Hal unites with all of the Lanterns except for the Red to defeat Evil Star. #The Lanterns and evil star fight but Evil Star beats most of them, then Guy and the Red Lanterns show up, at first Evil Star thinks that they are weak but then he is hit so hard he goes flying and crashes in to a comet, the rest of the Lanterns then fight him and it ends with Evil Star being thrown on to a planet. At the end it shows Evil Star getting back up before being killed by a large, bulky robot who says that if anyone will kill the Lanterns, it will be the Anti-Monitor. Season 3 # Hal gets a message saying Face Me or Die! Soon Hal comes with Aya, and Kilowog. They fight 200 robots, but they all got destroyed. Then a Big Bulky one comes. He says that his name is Anti-Monitor an Intelligent Robot. Soon he activates a weapon turning a Planet into a flaming wasteland. # Hal send Kilowog and Aya to the planet to save the people on it, when Hal and Anti-Monitor fight the Anti-Monitor wins in under a few seconds, he then throws Hal in to the ground and steps on him a few times before leaving. When Aya and Kilowog come back they find Hal and take him to the guardians to ask who the Anti-Monitor is. # Soon The Guardians tell Hal that Anti Monitor was creation by a Guardian. But The Invention was meant for peace, but it turned evil for some weird reason. While Anti-Monitor finds Guy plotting on a way to get revenge on Hal, and the Green Lantern Corps. # Anti-Monitor tells Guy that it's people like him that drove him to hate everything, he then tries to kill Guy but Aya shows up and fights him, Anti-Monitor then destroys Aya and throws Guy in to a sun before walking away. It then shows Guy just outside the sun's pull, he then realizes that Anti-Monitor could kill him at any moment so he decides to ally himself with Hal and the rest of the Green Lanterns. # Soon with Guy working Hal, and Kilowog begins an attack on Anti-Monitor. But Anti-Monitor pushes Kilowog into a Pit. Then Hal hides in a abandoned tunnel where Sinestro is who was thought dead. # When Hal tells Sinestro about his problem and Sinestro says that he will help, even if it kills him, then a green ring tells him that he has the ability to out run great fear before welcoming him to the Green Lantern Corps. They go and fight Anti-Monitor but he grabs them and throse them to Earth, they try to get back to Anti-Monitor before he comes to Earth but it's to late since he has already made it to Earth and is going to destroy it. # Soon Anti-Monitor activates the weapon about to turn Earth into a flaming Wasteland until Sinestro comes and destroys Anti Monitor with the Weapon Locked up. At the end it shows an evil Alien Overlord named Darkseid looking at Oa. # A flying demon brings what's left of Anti-Monitor to Darkseid who rebuilds him. Anti-Monitor thanks Darkseid who sends him to Oa. When Anti-Monitor gets to Oa they once again use the weapon but this time it does not work and he beats everyone he can find before stealing the weapon and bringing it to Darkseid. # Darkseid likes what Anti-Monitor gave to him, and he made 400 copies to turn Planets into Apocolypse. Meanwhile Hal finds the very first green Lantern. # Volthoom the first Lantern follows Hal to Oa where they see what happened. Hal and Volthoom find where Anti-Monitor and Darkseid live and go there, Volthroom stands back while Anti-Monitor beats Hal just when Hal is about to die Volthoom destroys him and sends Darkseid to the other side of the universe, where he says he will die, Hal is a little unhappy about this but none the less takes Volthoom to the guardians who are rebuilding Oa when all of a sudden Volthoom tries to kill one of them. # Soon Hal discovers something evil, Volthoom was kicked out of the Lanterns for bieng insane. Soon Volthoom threatens to blow up the Universe. Hal goes to stop Volthoom. # When Hal faces Volthoom, Volthoom grabs him by the neck and throws him away before going back to destroying Oa. Hal wakes up to the Blue Lantern, who says his name is Saint Walker, a newly rebuilt Aya and Kilowog who is alive. They grab him and make him brake the Green Lantern Power Batery. Hal then flies up with the power of one hundred Lanterns but Volthoom also has this power. # Soon Hal battles Volthoom who has gathered all of Hal's alive enemies except for Sinestro. Soon Hal along with Sinestro, Aya, and Kilowog face the enemies. Soon it shows Volthoom standing at all of the Planets about to destroy the universe. But Hal destroys Him, and throws him to space. At the end it shows Hal saying that I am A Pilot, A Savior, and A Lantern.